


The waves a splash makes

by Ohsnapbro



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, dom reader, sub soobin, sub yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsnapbro/pseuds/Ohsnapbro
Summary: Soobin is a man who prides himself on few things in life. The first being that he managed to make it twenty years in life and never broken a bone. The fact that he is double majoring economics and sociology. And last but not least the fact that he has never, not once embarrassed himself in front of someone he finds hot, well until today that is.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, reader/choi soobin, reader/choi yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The waves a splash makes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaee/gifts), [ayna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayna).



Soobin is a man who prides himself on few things in life. The first being that he managed to make it twenty years in life without having broken a bone, the fact that he is double majoring in economics and sociology, and last but not least, the fact that he has never, not once embarrassed himself in front of someone he finds hot. Well, until today that is. He didn't mean for it to happen really, it's just what happens when you see a 5'11” tanned God who is twirling a whistle between his fingers as he looks over kids swimming, sunglasses snug on the tip of his nose. Soobin has never been one for putting people on a pedestal, but this man in front of him was handcrafted from a honeycomb with gold dripped on to complete the perfect creation. It was as if he could hear harps in the background and this man walked on air. Or, it could be someone blowing a whistle. All he knows is one minute he is walking, and the next all he can see is water.

He immediately surfaces, and looks around to see if anyone saw the whole ordeal. As he looks up, he’s met with a girl laughing her ass off from on top of the lifeguard stand. He flushes and swims to the ladder, pulling himself out while the girl clutches her stomach, sunglasses almost falling off her face as she struggles to breath from watching Soobin humiliate himself in front of the hot lifeguard, and the other 10 people at that pool. 

"Excuse me, but isn't your job to watch out for people who are in life threatening situations? He could have drowned while you were laughing at him, what kind of a lifeguard are you?" An angry old lady demands from the lifeguard.   
The lifeguard pulls down her sunglasses and looks at the old lady, then at Soobin, and shrugs before pushing her sunglasses back up. "He looks fine to me.I don't see why you’re bitching, he’s breathing and walking fine, and he just answered me so it doesn't seem like he’s dying. Hey, honey boy, are you breathing fine?" 

Soobin looks behind him then points to himself,"Me?" he asks, looking surprised and the woman laughs even harder. "No, the other guys with a toned chest who just fell into the pool because he was too busy looking at my lifeguard. Yes, you." Soobin flushes deeper and nods. The woman smirks and turns back to the old lady with a smug look on her face. "I told you he was fine," she says before crossing her arms, challenging the old lady. The old lady looks positively pissed off, as if Golden Girls got taken off of the TV and she has nothing to watch. 

"Why, I never! I want to talk to your supervisor. You have been nothing but nasty and rude and quite frankly a bit of a bitch." The old lady says, looking smug about wanting to talk to the higher ups. The lady lets out a sigh and jumps down from her stand and smiles a flat smile before gritting out “one minute”. The old lady smiles even bigger and goes to follow the younger woman, until said woman quickly turns around and gives the fakest sweet smile and says "I am the owner, bitch." 

The old woman’s face pales and she says "Well I never!" before she gathers her stuff and storms off, out of the pool area. The lifeguard, or now owner looks at Soobin and blows him a kiss, before turning around and whipping her black hair behind her as she struts away. 

Soobin is then struck with the realization that not one, but two people have caught his eyes and he is royally fucked. That woman was textbook badass and he thought it was so hot how hard she smacked down that old lady. The honey god took the spot bad bitch supreme left, and put his sunglasses on his head before flashing Soobin a heart stopping smile that takes over his whole face. 

"Ignore her, she is a menace to society. She may seem like a badass, but she sleeps with a teddy bear." the guy whispers to Soobin, and Soobin lets out a full belly laugh, like a head almost touching the ground laugh. "My name is Yeonjun, and uh, sorry my abs almost killed you," the male says while scratching the back of his neck. Soobin wants to die instantly, like the world to end world war Z style. Like zombies just appear out of nowhere and just parkour over each other, devouring humans like they are chocolate cake. The male— Yeonjun did see him almost drown because he was too busy watching this man walk instead of watching where the fuck he was going. "Don't worry, I think you’re hot too, you have a really nice smile and your body is pretty sweet too. Hey, if you ever wanna—" 

"Hey shithead, get off my stand. I put you on kiddy duty ‘cause you wanted to be an hour late, get down and watch the little kids like I told you to." She hooks her thumb and points backwards, telling him to scram. Yeonjun groans and gets down from the stands, stomping away while the woman looks victorious, smirks at Soobin and shrugs.

Soobin wants to say that he goes to the pool more days than not because it is summer time, and it's the closest pool to him, but it isn't. This pool is actually half an hour away by bus, and costs about $10 to get in, while the pool at his apartment complex is literally included in his rental costs. But hey, who is there to judge him if they find out that he goes to the $10 pool just to watch the hot lifeguard, (whose name is y/n, which he found out after the third day he went,) and the honey god Yeonjun. He’s become a regular and y/n likes to call him a chair because he is basically furniture at that pool, always there and never leaving. He was confused when she first said that, but once she explained what it meant he flushed a dark red that led y/n to laugh so hard she threw her head back and her sunglasses went flying behind her as she laughed. Her pretty brown eyes crinkling and her hair flying around her, that was the moment Soobin knew he was utterly fucked. She was gorgeous, killer body, full and curvy just the way he liked it, and her proportions matched in every way. But it wasn't her body that did it for him; it was her I don't need anybody attitude that enticed him, and like a siren, her laugh was calling to him. retty fitting he called her that, considering she owned a pool. He was enraptured by her and everything she did, and he was certain she knew and felt something too. She would usually pull him into the break room during her breaks and spend the whole time laughing with him about the show he got her watching or showing him puppy videos. He wouldn't say that he was in love,but he was definitely in likes with her.

But then there was Yeonjun, the man the Greeks would have made sculptures of, someone who seemed so high above him that he could not reach him. But he could, and he did, even after he embarrassed himself that first day. He made sure to make Soobin feel like they were on the same level ground and that Yeonjun wasn't some unattainable object because he was right next to Soobin. He would invite Soobin over and they would would play mario party or just walk down the street and go shopping. One time Yeonjun bought him a new pair of headphones because he had complained to him the night before that he accidentally washed them with his work clothes. Soobin was over the moon and had to stop himself from flinging himself onto the older man. When Yeonjun would mentioning coming over to hang out with Soobin, Soobin would make up excuses because he didn't dare want either y/n nor Yeonjun to know his shame, okay maybe he is being dramatic but still! He would rather a sinkhole swallow him whole than either of them find out that he pays to come see them instead of just hanging out with them outside of work. 

Soobin falls asleep on the sun lounger at some point and wakes up to ice cold water covering his entire body. It felt as if he fell into ice while ice fishing. He leaps up and full on screams, before his heart rate tries to lower and he hears the laugh of and angel, said angel is clutching their side and wiping tears from their eyes while another laugh, just as melodic is also being heard. "Y- yo- you should see your face, oh my God it was fucking hilarious, babe tell him it was funny." Y/n says and Yeonjun just nods his head and continues laughing. Wait did she say babe? Y/n sees Soobin's confused face and gives him a smile "What's wrong Soob Soob?" "Are you two dating?" He asks genuinely curious and y/n laughs even harder than before. "Hell no, why would I date her, her boobs are too big for me." Y/n stops laughing and sends a glare Yeonjuns' way that sends a shiver down Soobin's spine and the look wasn't even for him. If looks could kill Yeonjun would have been a dead man, we would have literally died right on spot and y/n would have a kill score of two because Soobin would have died from being within the blast radius of that deadly look. Y/n gives them a tight smile before she walks away and Soobin laughs as he pats Yeonjun on the shoulder "You are fucked my friend." Yeonjun sighs and his eyes follow where y/n walked before he mutters I know and goes to his lifeguard post. 

It is ten PM when Soobin comes back to the pool. He and Yeonjun were supposed to hang out when he got off from the pool at 9:30 but when he didn't meet Soobin at the cafe they were meeting up and ignored Soobin's 10 calls and numerous texts he started getting worried. He walks in and sees that all the lights are off and the fence seems like the lock wasn't closed all the way. He feels nervous as he walks towards the only source of light, the employee locker rooms. As he gets closer he starts wonder, what is Yeonjun is hurt? What if he is bleeding? What if, wait did he just hear a moan? He takes a step closer and hears a slap and yep, that was definitely a moan. He steps into the locker room and is frozen by the sight of Yeonjun over Y/n's legs, ass redder than Y/n's bathing suit as she brings down another slap and smooths where she slapped him. "You filthy little whore, thinking you are so fucking funny making jokes about my boobs huh?" Yeonjun is a sobbing mess as he shakes his head and stutters out "You are the one who said you didn't want him finding out until we knew he liked us both." Y/n tilts her head as if sensing a presence and smirks when her eyes lock onto Soobin's as he gulps. "What do you think Soob Soob, do you think we are both attractive?" Yeonjun jolts hearing that Soobin is in the room and winces at the fast motion he made. He pulls his pants up and rubs the back of his neck, looking down. 

"You, didn't show up to the cafe, um I can see why now." Y/n laughs and the two males look at her like she grew a second head before she stops and stands up and grabs Soobin's hand, rubbing circles on them. "Soob Soob is so sweet, isn't he Jun Jun?" Yeonjun nods and Y/n tilts her head at Soobin before a wide smile takes over her face and she steps into Soobin's personal space, when he doesn't back away her smile gets even bigger. She lowers her eyes to Soobin's lips and she gives him a look as if he was her prey and it was dinner time. "Soobin, do you think I am attractive? I know you think my baby boy is, you fell into the pool when you first saw him for fucks sakes but what about me, do you think I am pretty?" She asks fluttering her eyes at him and he gulps, looking down at her and her lips before he nods. "Good" she whispers before she smashes their lips together, Soobin gasps and Y/n takes advantage of his surprise and snakes her tongue into his mouth and slams his back into the lockers.

Soobin lets out a moan from the pain and y/n smirks into the kiss before she motions for Yeonjun to join them as she continues to kiss Soobin, who eagerly kisses her back, oxygen be damned. She pulls away and Soobin tries to follow her lips but is met with a finger against them. He opens his eyes and Y/n still has that dark look before she puts Yeonjun in her place. "My baby gets very jealous when I don't share, don't you baby?" She says in a baby voice and Yeonjun looks at the two of them sad and nods. "It's okay baby, I am sorry for being so harsh with the punishment." She says as she strokes the other male's face with the hand she does have in Soobin's. "You can kiss him too baby, you get a special reward for being such a good boy and taking your punishment, you want to know what it is?" She asks as she lets go of Soobin's hand and places Soobin's hands around Yeonjun's shoulders and Yeonjun nods when he mirrors Soobin's actions. "I am going to let you fuck him while he fucks me, would you like that?" Yeonjun nods eagerly but doesn't move any closer, looking behind himself and when Y/n nods he cradles Soobin's face and slowly begins kissing him. While y/n's was passionate and full of energy, Yeonjun is delicate and slow, taking his time to get to know and feel the way their lips meet, as if savoring the taste. Yeonjun pulls back and y/n joins, each other them kissing the other as if getting to know how the other moves. Eventually y/n pulls away and goes to her bag, retrieving lube and condoms, "I always come prepared baby boy don't ever doubt that." She says before handing the lube to Yeonjun and she goes back to kissing Soobin who eagerly reciprocates the kiss. He hears the bottle click open and hears a squirting noise before he feels an ice cold finger making it's way down his ass and he jolts "Sorry" Yeonjun whispers and Soobin relaxes and goes back to kissing and feeling Y/n's breasts as Yeonjun starts kissing Soobin's back as he slowly enters one finger inside of him and Soobin lets out a low moan as his kisses start turning desperate. Y/n takes her bathing suit straps off her shoulders and kicks it away when it pools at her feet and Soobin lets out another moan at the site of her body, she grabs a condom, rips the package open with her teeth and slowly undoes Soobin's shorts before letting them drop to the ground with his boxer briefs. 

She grabs Soobin's dick and licks her lips as she rolls the condom onto him at an excruciating pace. "I am going to make you both feel so good you wont be able to cum without thinking about how it doesn't compare to how it did tonight." Both men groan at that and she smirks as she leans against the lockers "Jun, let him get inside me before I go crazy, yeah?" Yeonjun nods and stops scissoring Soobin, allowing Soobin to line himself up with y/n, he lets out a shaky breath before he tries to slowly enter before but she tuts at him and slams herself down on him causing both of them to let out screams of pleasure. "I want you to fuck me like you mean it Soobin, the second I feel like you aren't giving me your all I am taking away you privilege to cum, do I make myself clear?" Soobin nods his head so hard he is surprised he didn't snap his neck. Y/n laughs before she begins fucking herself down on him and Soobin watches in awe, before long he feels Yeonjun kissing and biting along his neck, his hard dick pressed against his ass. "I'll go easy" he whispers against Soobin's neck, kissing it before he slowly enters him. Soobin lets out a loud moan as he feels himself slowly stretch around Yeonjun and the stimulation is too much, with Y/n fucking herself on him like he is just her personal sex toy and Yeonjun slowly fucking into him, whispering sweet words, Soobin doesn't know is he is going to make it much longer. Y/n grabs one of his hands and wraps it around her neck before she whispers "Choke me" And oh my God he is going to die, cause of death, sandwich between two perfect people who blissed him out too much. He listens to her and chokes her, careful not to put pressure on the wrong spot, he slowly tightens the grip and he feels her clench around his dick and he buries his head into her neck and moans at how hard she clenches against him as she cums with a loud gasp. He chases his own release and lets go of her throat, not wanting to make her black out. She slowly regains her breath as she feels Soobin fuck her so hard she knows there will be bruises on her hips and she will limp for days. He comes with a loud moan and throws his head against Yeonjun's chest as Yeonjun holds the three of them up, chasing his own release as he kisses Soobin's face and tells him how well he did. Yeonjun kisses Soobin sideways as he slows down and cums as they kiss. The air reaks of sex and all that can be heard are deep breaths being taken as they try to slow their heart rates. 

"So, same time tomorrow?" Y/n asks and they all laugh as they clean themselves up and Soobin thinks how if tomorrow was like tonight, that wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! I made this story for my two loves, Shaee and Ayna. I am sorry it took so long to write my loves but I hope the wait was worth it. Anyone else reading, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I love you all and have a great day/night! <3


End file.
